


Shirts

by friedhotsauce



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sherlock has his obviously own ways of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black, purple, white. They're all the same and they're all boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirts

Black shirt  
Purple shirt  
White shirt  
Tucked, cuffed, buttoned, ironed tight shirts  
Professional, excitingly investigative  
A second skin admired by the doctor

A heavy sigh from the living room window  
"What's the matter?" John inquires behind a newspaper  
"I hate this shirt."  
"Why?"  
"Like an abyss of no return, a black hole and I'm drowning in it. Besides, I've already gone through a goth phase."  
"Then change it," John laughs  
But he is sad to see it go

An effortless exasperation from the kitchen counter  
"What now?" John rolls his eyes at the laptop  
"This shirt disgusts me."  
"How?"  
"This has regal douche written all over it! And after that, I'm just a tall grape, a character from a children's show."  
"Then change it," John laughs  
But he is sad to see it go

A loudly furrowed brow from the doorway  
"This is unnecessarily stressful Sherlock." John yawns into his tea  
"This shirt is useless."  
"Because of what?"  
"An overworked phantom is what I am, and business will go down if people start to know it. This one is exhausted on me."  
"Then change it," John laughs  
But is sad to see it go

The flat becomes too quite for too long  
John looks around  
To see Sherlock right in front of him  
Black hair  
Purple bruises  
White vessel  
Defined, aged, breathing, beating madly for an adventure  
Unprofessional, yet excitingly so  
A first skin admired by the doctor


End file.
